Knowing, Remember, Leaving
by jcbass19
Summary: How do you tell between the truth and the lie when you don't even know who you are?
1. Default Chapter

Another wonderful day. Sunny, cloud-less skies, fresh air, it's autumn! War was over, the sand is helping them, Orochimaru in hiding and Sasuke is back. Happy! The problem was the usual happy, bouncy and sunny boy wasn't feeling wonderful. He hated mornings, it revealed the real him most of the time.

"Crappy dumb morning…" He mumbled to no one in particular and walked towards the washroom.

Doing his usual routine, he was finished in five minutes or so. He stepped out but quickly return to the washroom and looked at himself.

He saw a blue eye blonde, tanned skin, small body and sad eyes. It looked lost, confused and most of all hurt.

The blonde looked at his calendar, a heavy sign was heard, than he looked in mirror again, than he smiled. The biggest, happiest smile ever to be seen, his eyes were covered up with excitement, determination and happiness.

'Please let someone remember.' he prayed to some type of god, if there was any.

He slipped on his usual outfit, which now is a jounin vest, pants, sandals, and a mesh shirt. He locked and activated his jutsu on the door and left.

The blonde didn't know why he activated the jutsu still. It's a simple yet advanced jutsu that prevents people from entering. It was pretty pointless, he had nothing special except his pictures, more like memories on paper.

He headed towards the street, empty street and towards the hokage tower. Hoping he could get a simple mission today.

When he reached there, hokage-sama was at a meeting with the Sand, the sectary gave the blonde the mission. Guard the gates.

Naruto smiled, softly, and a small burden was lifted, just a small bit than a heavier bag of it was put back on.

He signed lightly and went to the watch tower. Today was a lone work. It was a Sunday, most people are at home sleeping or doing so easy work stuff. Even ninjas are resting.

The petite boy was heading towards the tower and saw couple of girls talking, one of them included Sakura.

"Sasuke is still that cold. I couldn't a person like 'Naruto' could bring him back."

"Yeah, I expected him to be killed or at least half-way dead."

"You guys…don't be so mean!" Sakura yelled.

"It's the truth. Sasuke is so much stronger and better."

"Don't forget better looking too. Come on Naruto looks like a girl!"

"Yeah, he's so small! Skinny too! His skin is way too creamy for a ninja! Even I don't have that type of skin."

Sakura didn't say anything to defend Naruto but just smiled.

A sudden pang, like a hammer hitting the blonde's heart every time they said something about him. It felt like he wanted to rip his heart out because of the hammering.

A onyx eyed, raven blacked hair man walked by.

'Sasuke.'

Naruto really wanted to do this, he wanted to ask that question.

He did a simple transformation into Ino.

He walked over to that group which is now idolizing and drooling over the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you?" 'Ino' said.

No answer as usual.

"Can I ask a simple question?" Suddenly the group looked at her.

"If Naruto was to leave this village, would you guys miss him? Would you notice?" 'Ino' said in a confident voice.

"It would be awesome if he left!" one of the girl squealed.

"Of course we'll notice, it's peaceful here!" another added.

"Naruto is an idiot, he wouldn't think of leaving anyways. His national pride is too strong." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her, 'Ino' inside her was begging, begging for a yes.

"It doesn't matter to me…" was all he said.

"T-thanks." 'Ino' crooked out and ran. Running as fast as she could. Into the deep forest, a poof of smoke revealed the boy.

Pebbles breaking through his eyes. He didn't know that even his teammate, especially Sakura, when he risked his life to fulfill that promise he made, Sasuke. He really wanted Sasuke to say he missed him. He will miss the blonde boy, miss everything about him.

Guess that only happens in dreams.

Wait, what dreams?

There is none.

All of it is nightmare, if not nightmare, daymare. Nothing is every a dream.

Dream are happy things.

Finally, Naruto stopped and looked at his surroundings, his head felt warm, than he touched his forehead protector and ripped it off. Throwing it on the floor.

His heart hurts, it hurts a lot.

It was the feeling like watching a really sad movie, you want to cry yet you don't. There's there pang of pain in your heart, than you choke and than cry. Or when it's just those days when your lover leaves you, that pain, suffering.

Add that together, multiple it by 15, than multiply it by 365. That's the pain Naruto has.

"All I wanted was a small 'Happy Birthday'." He cried to the tree.

Than he walked, to unknown destination.

-

"It doesn't matter to me…"

'What you guys say, I'll miss that dobe. He's everything to me.' That was what Sasuke wanted to tell Ino that time. She seemed so desperate for some strange reason but didn't care.

He was going to confess to Naruto today, on his sweet sixteenth birthday. Confess his love for him. He walked up the stair peacefully, but speeding up when he thinks of his little blonde kitsune. Yea, Sasuke knows about Kyubi, he knows that is the only reason his brother wants him.

'Well you're not gonna get him! I'm there first.' Sasuke chuckled to himself.

He opened the door to find the tower empty, strange. But than again he was ten minutes early. The idiot probably would over sleep or was too excited because today was his birthday.

So he waited.

Waited.

And waited.

Sasuke waited two years.

He would come back to that tower, everyday, hoping his blonde kitsune would return. Hoping he could see him again.

It was strange.

That day, Sasuke waited, Naruto didn't show up, another hour and he still didn't. Another hour than another, finally the day was over, the blonde didn't show up.

After a week of quietness, the hokage sent two anbu teams, one being Sasuke's, on the search.

It proved to be fruitless.

After a month, the hokage cancelled it. But sending one or two anbu to search for him.

Sasuke wasn't allowed, he was busy with other assassination, spying or s-class missions. But that didn't stop him from waiting at the tower.

Waiting for his blonde Kitsune to return.

-

Sniff, sniff….

Kind of sad ne?

Hope you enjoyed please review!


	2. Meeting

Running, just constanly running. He didn't know from what, but he needed to run. How long? He doesn't know. Where? He's not sure. When? Soon.

A boy with the brightest blue eye, the ones that when anyone looks at it, they will be completely mezmerized. They can't stop looking at it, yet they know they should. With hair as bright as the sun with light red highlight on it and skin lightly tanned, Uzu Naru is running.

He found himself in a cage, waking up in the darkness. He doesn't how he ended up in a cave, heck, he doesn't even know why he was in the cave the first place. All he knows is nothing.

Nothing.

He can't remeber anything. His mind was as dark as the cave, with nothing but darkness hiding the truth behind it, the only difference is that, one can light up a fire to find what is in a cave, in his mind, it's dark, period.

That was almost two years ago.

HIs breathing was steady as he kept running, this time he's running for a reason. He quickly makes a hand seal and in a poof, he was infront of his target and before the other man knew it, he was dead.

88888r999999e99999v88888i8888e888w888

"Mission accomplish. Head of the gang leader, Miro. Good job #1209." said a old man.

"Thank you." The blonde-red head boy bowed down and left.

Uzu Naru, 18 years old, his occupation is working for a underground company, "Request". A company that does any request but with a price that's hard to pay. Gang boss, black markets operaters even some ninja would come to this place to do some request. Some looking for assination to be done, some files to recover and many other jobs are needed to be completed each day. Naru was under the code #1209 for safety reasons of himself and the company. How Naru ended up in such a place is a long story, but to make it short Naru was found by the founder of this company Uzu Akamachi. Being the nice old man that had a weak spot for little kids, he took in the blonde boy and looked after him like he was his own grandchild.

"Grandfather, I'm home." Standing at 168cm tall and weighing only 48kg, sometimes, people just mix him up for a "her".

"Oh my, Uzu-san, what a fine granddaughter you have there!" said a fat and greasy looking man. The 'granddaughter' glared at the man, making the room drop to a freezing point.

A light chuckle was heard in the background before a voice said, "If you want to live, I think you should take back that comment." A man in his 70's, tall and wise looking, the founder of "Request" was sitting there with a cup of tea. With his mustache grown long and pointy,wearing a simple western style tuxedo, this is the powerful Uzu Akamachi.

"I suppose the mission a success Naru? May you please meet me in the study room, I will be up there shortly." The little boy obeyed his request and headed upstairs to the study hall that he enjoys staying the most.

Moments later, his grandfather entered and settled in the chair behind the table.

"I hope everything went well with the last mission my dear."

"Yes grandfather, it had." He disliked talking with him, he always felt so small and weak around him.

"Very good, there's a special request made. Made by a man name Itachi, he has a desire to meet you but take my word, he's not a man to mess with. Meet up with him in this location and do his biddings understand? He's a very great man and a strong alley if we ever partner up with him."

The boy nodded once and left the room quickly.

88888r999999e99999v88888i8888e888w999

"Dum deeee dum dee dum..." a little tune was happening in the bored mind of Naru. He has been waiting for the person who has requested his service for almost a hour already, and the man has yet to show up.

Until now.

POOF.

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting, there was some...traffic on the way here."

What a familiar voice. Naru thought to himsel and as he looked up to the hooded man, he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. Fear. The younger man's eye grew big as he saw the face of the man he was supppose to service. Itachi.

"Who...who are you?" he finally stuttered out. His mind was slowly getting out of his cluttered fear as he stared at the deep and red eyes of the man.

"I'm Itachi, my dear Naru-chan! How could you forget me? Oh yes, that incident." He muttered the lasts sentence to himself.

"In...incident? I don't...recall..." Naru paused for a moment and thought about any incidents that happened.

Finding himself in a cave.

"Oh, did Akamachi not mention it? Poor Naru, you must had been very scared.Lost from your home, family and friends. Come, I'll take you to them." As he said those words, he reached out his hands, offering it to the shocked and scared Naru.

"What are you talking about? I have no memory, I have no friends or family. My home is with Akamachi." The boy repeats the words that Akamachi has been telling him for the last two years.

The red-eyed man chuckled and said, "Than let me give you back your memory."

Suddenly, everything was dark again, like before.

8888r8888e9999v9999i9999e8888888w

Umm..many ppl said that this story was cliche and such, but read on, u might now find it not too bad...sorrie for the lack of update, i'll work on it now!

review!


End file.
